


The Mysterious Mistletoe

by anglopxile



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglopxile/pseuds/anglopxile
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is hosting a Christmas party to celebrate his presidential victory. When James Madison shows up early and without notice, the halls of Monticello become filled with romance.





	

It was a chilly November night in 1800, the halls of Monticello illuminated by candles in the windows. After his win in the second Presidential election, Thomas Jefferson had decided to host a celebration at the plantation. The servants had decorated the dining hall and ballroom for the holidays: a Christmas tree in every room, tinsel along the railings, and a bough of mistletoe hung from one of the closed off corridors. Thomas, meanwhile, was getting dressed in his bedroom, trying to decide on the perfect outfit. He went for a pair of navy blue breeches and matching coat, with his purest white shirt and cravat. Looking himself over in the mirror, Jefferson puffed his afro before strutting through the hallway and down the steps into the ballroom.   
  
As he entered the room, the servants tensed, afraid of the man who owned their lives. One of the women, who was setting the table, flinched, nearly dropping a China dish.   
  
"Careful with that little darling," Thomas warned, striding over to her. He grabbed some of the plates from her hands and placed them on the mahogany table. "We wouldn't want to break those, would we?" He asked, a hand gently lifting up her chin. He winked at her before sauntering away and dusting his hands, as if ridding himself of filth. The woman huffed and finished setting the table.   
  
Bored and tired of ordering people around, Thomas grabbed his violin off the foyer table and began to play. He bowed a few familiar tunes; the ones that always made Martha sway in time  with the music as she threaded her cross stitches. Thomas's heartbeat slowed as thoughts of his late wife filled his head, drowning out the music he was creating.    
  
Martha Jefferson had been a woman of few words, but she was ferocious when it came to getting what she wanted. She was always kind, and could read a person like a book. She did that a lot, too; she was taught to read as a young girl, and was a voracious reader long into her adulthood. If Thomas was working on a law document or an article for the newspaper, she would grab it off his desk and correct his spelling or grammar, always making sure they were in perfect condition. Nothing ever got past her without approval, and that took quite a lot of effort. To say that starting a courtship with Martha was hard was an understatement. She was extremely particular when it came to relationships, only dating men who she knew would take care of her and any future children. She had died quite a few years ago, but Thomas could still feel her absence; especially when he played the fiddle.   
  
Thomas was awoken abruptly from his thoughts when he heard loud applause follow his performance. He jumped and whirled around, holding his bow in front of him like a sword, ready to fight. When he saw who was standing there, he sighed and placed down his violin, walking over to the man who had greeted him.   
  
"Ahh, James, it's nice to see you. I wasn't expecting you this early." Flustered, he shook the man's hand and returned to the console tucking away his violin.   
  
"Well, I knew you were short on help, so I figured I'd come and give a hand," James replied, hands by his side.   
  
Thomas made looked the man up and down and then raised an eyebrow, hand on his hip. "James, I have eleven-hundred servants. Why are you really here?"   
  
James bit his lip, "To see you."   
  
  
~~~•▪●▪•~~~   
  
Thomas was taken aback by James's response. What was he implying? Deciding that it meant nothing, he continued their conversation.   
  
"Well, it's very good to see you. I do hope that you'll enjoy the celebration tonight," Thomas replied, bowing his head.   
  
"Oh, but, of course! Congratulations on your win, again. I can't believe we actually did it."   
  
"I know," Thomas chuckled, "I definitely didn't see Hamilton's support coming. I was fully expecting to have to play the 'yeah, I may be a Francophile, but this dude is in a courtship with a woman who's married to a British officer' card."   
  
"Thomas," James sighed, placing the pads of his fingers to his left temple, "you had an affair with your slave. That's a little more... risque, don't you think?"

“Sure, but it ain't worse than committing treason to our brand new country.” 

Thomas sat down on the couch and beckoned for the older man to do the same. James sat down next to him, as Thomas called for a servant to make them tea. Then, the two men turned to face each other.

“So,” Thomas began, “How do we go about this whole ‘New Vice President’ thing? Cuz, I am  **not** working with that man.”

James sighed, “Well, I suppose you'll have to go through Congress, which means getting through Hamilton, and then you'll have to pick someone else. Who would you pick, by the way?”

Thomas ran a hand through his afro and then looked back at James, “I'd pick you, obviously.”

James felt his cheeks become ovens. They turned a deep shade of crimson, which excited Jefferson. He had already made him blush, and the party hadn't even started.

“We'd probably have to rent a flat in Manhattan, but that shouldn't be an issue, right? I can even talk to Adams and see if he knows a guy who can-”

“Thomas,” James interrupted, “you're not getting a new VP.”

“What the hell, man? I don't wanna deal with Burr, 24/7! Please!” Thomas's begging was adorable to James, but he didn't let it show.

“No, Thomas. We're not going to fight Congress AGAIN, just so that you can have me as your VP. That's final. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to go to the restroom.”

As James walked to the bathroom, Thomas smirked at having irritated James and then stood up, taking out his fiddle and playing, once again. 

A few minutes later, James came out of the bathroom. As he walked back, he caught sight of Thomas playing violin and froze in his spot. He watched as Thomas's body swayed with the music, every movement filled with emotion. He walked back into the room and sat down in one of the armchairs. Thomas immediately stopped playing when he saw James sit down, and James panicked.

“No, please!” He cried, “Keep playing.”

Thomas was hesitant, but continued playing, nonetheless. He smiled when he saw James looking at him in awe.

“You're absolutely amazing, Thomas. We should probably go set up for the party now, no?” James asked, looking at the grandfather clock on the far wall.

Thomas had been having so much fun with James, that he hadn't noticed just how much time had passed. “You're right. I guess we should. He packed away his violin and then followed the younger man through an array of hallways to help carry boxes of ornaments into the foyer. As the men walked through one of the gaping hallways, it was James who first saw the bough of mistletoe hanging above their heads. He grabbed Thomas's hands and decided it was now or never.

Delicately but quickly, he placed a gentle kiss on Thomas's lips, taking it all in, while he could. He knew that it would be a moment he would treasure forever. Well, that is, until Thomas made him snap out of it.

“James! What was that?” He jumped back slightly, shocked at the man's actions. 

James's face was a cherry tomato. He was red all over, and he had a sheepish grin. Hand shaking, he pointed to the mistletoe above his head.

Thomas followed his finger up to the white plant. “Mistletoe,” he muttered, mentally cursing the servant who had decided that it was a good idea. Then, getting an idea, Thomas smirked and looked back down at James. “May I?”

Confused, James looked up at Thomas with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mistletoe” was the next word that came out of Thomas's mouth, and James immediately got the hint. He nodded, and savored what came next. Thomas framed James's face with his hands and pressed a kiss to his plump, soft lips. James kissed him back, looping his hands around Thomas's neck. Both men were doing something illegal, but they were with each other - happy and content. That's all that mattered to either man, that holiday season.


End file.
